A Year of Birthdays
A Year of Birthdays is the twenty-second episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on May 8, 2019. Plot Summary As the birth of Haley and Dylan's twins approaches we take a look back at how each family member celebrated their birthdays this past year.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/04/modern-family-episode-1022-year-of.html Episode Description The episode begins with Phil's birthday. He plans a lot of activities including playing piano, speaking spanish and even practicing monocycle. Then, we talk about Jay's birthday. His relatives give him a roast, only to be tricked by Alex who gives them a "roast" of their own medicine. Then, we talk about Mitch's birthday. All he wants is to be alone, but Cam misinterprets his intentions and invites their friends. Mitch , who does not know this, deliberately insults them, and thanks Cam for not inviting them, only to be disappointed when they show-up, very angry. Then, we talk about Gloria's birthday. She prevents Sherry and the boys from singing Happy Birthday by pouring water of them. Then, we talk about Haley's birthday. They're at the restaurant and Dylan gives her baby shoes. Infortunately, Mitch and Cam show up and , de facto are the first family members to learn that she is pregnant but Haley's manages to force Cam to keep the secret, otherwise, she will reveal that when he dresses like Fizbo, he spreads make-up everywhere. Then, we talk about Luke's birthday. He is overjoyed because he turned twenty. He plans to ask a tatoo girl to go out with him, but she reveals that she actually prefers women. Then, we talk about Claire's birthday and Claire is very angry because all she receives are relax gifts. Then, we talk about Joe's birthday. Joe is very excited because, as he is born the same day as Manny, he actually does not have the attention for himself. As he learns how to bike in front of Jay and Gloria, Phil arrives in monocycle and steals all attentions, even impressing Jay. Then, we talk about Manny's birthday. He actually organized a talent show but he planned a real event. Proposing to Sherry. Unfortunately, Sherry says no, spoiling the party and this saddens Manny. Then, we talk about Lilly's birthday and Lilly says that she didn't like it, because Manny still mourned over Sherry's loss. Then, we talk about Alex's birthday. She planned to celebrate her 21st birthday by getting drunk with Haley, but Haley has to remain sober due to her pregnancy and Alex gets drunk alone. Finally, we talk about Cam's birthday. He gives a party which is spoiled when Haley reveals that he and Mitch knew that she was pregnant. In the present, Phil is decided to show to an arrogant kid that he can play piano at this age, but he finally has to accelerate the piano's recital when Haley's water break. The family is then gathered at the hospital for Haley's twins' birth. In the tag, Claire manages to gives advice to both Haley and Manny, the former who is distressed about her kids, and the latter who is still sad about his break-up. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy (Haley Marshall) * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Chazz Palminteri as Shorty * Reid Ewing as Dylan * Hillary Anne Matthews as Sherry * Matthew Risch as Jotham * Jeffrey Richman as Vincent * Malakai Carey as Robert * Kit McDonough as Piano teacher * Demi Harman as Tattoo girl Trivia * Dylan's 45th episode, the first finale in which he appears since Baby on Board. This is also the first season in which Dylan appears both in the season premiere and the season finale since the third season. * Jotham's and Shorty's sixth appearances * Sherry's fourth appearance * It's been said that Alex is one year older than Luke and Manny, but in real life, Ariel is only six months older than Rico and nine month older than Nolan. * This is the first episode with every family member present to have an interview scene from each of them, except for Phil. * When the clan waits for Mitch and Cam's parade, Lilly is already in the hospital room but a few seconds later, she comes in with them. * Also, if Cam was born a leap year, he couldn't celebrate his birthday at the exact date. * As a part of Phil's attempt to stay "mentally challanged" in his 50th year of life, he says that he will start to learn Spanish and even claims to not know what excelente ''means when Gloria expresses her gratitude. However in the 23rd episode of Season 2, See You Next Fall, Phil says that he had to go up against a Puerto Rican in a Spanish speaking test giving two examples of his Spanish when Luke is filming him and when he is getting into the truck to get to Alex's graduation meaning he would know at least a little Spanish prior to his attempt to learn it again. * Phil is 50 but Ty Burrell actually had 51. * Luke is the only child who speaks in the teaser of this episode. Continuity *Sherry's disappearance is finally explained after a 10-episode absence. * My Hero was broadcasted six years before this episode. * These are the birthdays family episodes ** Jay in Airport 2010, Hawaii, The One That Got Away, Bringing Up Baby and Grill, Interrupted ** Gloria in The Long Honeymoon ** Claire in ISpy and Heavy is the Head ** Phil in Game Changer ** Mitchell in Connection Lost and Playdates ** Cameron in Leap Day ** Haley in Haley's 21st Birthday ** Alex in Under Pressure ** Luke in Fizbo and Three Turkeys ** Manny in Manny Get Your Gun, Party Crasher and And One to Grow On, the two latters being also Joe's birthdays episodes. ** Lilly in Princess Party and The Storm *** For the anniversaries episodes, ** Phil and Claire in Great Expectations, Caught in the Act, A Fair to Remember and Daddy Issues ** Jay and Gloria in Do Not Push ** Mitchell and Cameron in Stand By Your Man, earlier broadcasted this season. * This marks the third episode in which a character speaks spanish after Lifetime Supply, and Queer Eyes, Full Hearts. * This marks the fourth episode in which a plot with a bike is included after Slow Down Your Neighbors, The Cover-Up and The Bicycle Thief. * Luke plays banjo again and the song he plays is the same he played in Spring Break. * Gloria practices ventriloquism again after Yard Sale. * Mitch and Cam parody the Lion King again after Pilot * Jay made a talent show with Stella in Sleeper * Jay wears a different hat in every scenes. * Also, Jeffrey Richman, one of the creator of the shows, makes a quick cameo appearance as Vince , one of Mitch and Cam's friends. * This marks the first episode , which establishes Phil's age. * This also marks the second episode after Party Crasher in which Manny's birthday is spoiled. * Phil, Claire, Jay, Manny and Cam are the only characters who celebrate their birthdays in front of the whole family. * After The Verdict, this is the second episode in which Luke expresses his desire to be a woman. Cultural References * Mitch and Cam parody ''The Lion King *Cam and Mitch duet "Carolina in the Morning" * Jay received DVDs of The Dean Martin Celebrity Roast. * Alex's plot is similar to Sue's in the The Middle episode "Toasted". * Jay's gag with hats is similar to Homer's in the 'The Simpsons'' episode "The Fabulous Faker Boy" * Phil plays "Für Elise" in the piano. * Dylan is afraid of the banjo not because of Deliverance, but The Muppet Movie Reviews * The A.V. Club gave it a "B+" - it’s a welcome change of pace not only from the usual finale fare that the show offers up, but from the rocky season in general. By not taking the obvious path here, which would be to dedicate the entire episode to Haley’s labor, Modern Family finds a unique and fun way make this moment meaningful without stretching the story thin. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10 Category:Season Finales